Do you believe in magic, in a young girls heart?
by macdog1988
Summary: a romance of Meredith and Derek from the start of season 3 with some other characters.
1. Notes and Roses

**Title: ****Do you believe in magic. In a young girls heart?**

**Author: macdog1988**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's in anyway!**

**Summary: Hey guys, this is my story of MerDer and the start of their new relationship at Season 3. Mainly romance and flirty for those of you who love them! Comments appreciated!**

Meredith finally awakes from her sleep after her long shift as a intern at Seattle Grace. A smile spreads across her face as she sees an arm across her waist. As she turns around, she meets the deep sea of blue eyes of Derek.

Derek: Good Morning.

Meredith: Good morning to you.

A smile spread across her face. She had never felt so happy in her dark and twisty life. She knew this was how she wanted to spend every morning for the rest of her life.

Derek saw the smile and held her hands and then leaned in to kiss her. Soft and quick

Derek: So, um I have the whole day off and I'm not on call.

Meredith: Me neither.

A small grin was on both their faces.

Derek: Well I have things planned so I better get moving.

With that he leapt out of bed and ran straight to the shower before Meredith could argue.

Meredith rolled out of bed and walked down to the kitchen and was met by the freshly baked smell of Blueberry Muffins.

Meredith: Hey Izz, did you even sleep?

Izzie: No. I cannot stop I need to keep busy. It just hurts so much.

Izzie started to break down. She collapsed on the floor crying so much. It hurt Meredith to see this happening to her good friend. She ran to her and pulled her up and wrapped her arms around her.

Meredith: Shh. Its okay Izz I'm right here.

The front door banged shut. Meredith tilted her head slightly to see Alex walk through the door. He ran as he heard her sobs.

Alex: What happened?

Meredith: She just broke down as soon as I got in here. I don't know what to do?

Alex: Its okay, I've got her now.

With that Meredith left them be and went back to her bedroom. 'Gee Derek's taking ages in that shower' Meredith thought to herself.

As she walked back into her room, she noticed that the bathroom was empty and there was no sign of Derek. She walked out of the bathroom to see a nicely made bed with a red rose lying in the middle of it with a small note wrapped around it.

_Meredith,_

_There is a place for what I have a thing for. I'll be waiting at the second row of seats by this thing. Meet me?_

_Derek_

_X_

Meredith read the note over again, trying to realise what his thing was. It clicked.

Ferry Boats.

**yeah so first fanfic please be nice! ive started the second chapter but please review i need comments to see what you think!**

**-Mel**


	2. Roses, Tequila, Horses and Dresses

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys..heres the next chapter for you. Meredith is still in search of Derek. Hope you like! Comments always appreciated**__****_

_Meredith: Ferry Boats._

Meredith arrived at the ferry dock and went in search of Derek. She walked up and down the pier past the second seat to many times for her to remember and yet no sign. The single red rose and letter were clutched firmly in her hand and her cellphone in the other.

A tall man kept looking at Meredith in a way that creeped her out. He started to walk over towards her and was there in front of her before she had chance to move away.

"Are you Meredith Grey?" the man asked politely.

"Yes?" Meredith replied questionably.

"I'm Carl. Derek sent me and I've been asked to give you this" he said.

Meredith just stared at the gift Derek had sent. She took it, smiled at Carl and walked off. The gift was two beautiful yellow roses once again with a note attached. 'What is he playing at' Meredith thought to herself.

_Meredith,_

_I am glad you reached the wharf. Yes you will be asking what am I doing and why but you will find out later. Meet me. Joe's is your next destination where a tequila shot awaits you._

_Derek_

_X_

'Why on earth is he doing all this?' Meredith kept asking herself. 'But hey, can't argue with Tequila.'

With that Meredith went back to her car and on her way back towards the familiar route of going to the hospital where she parked. She ran down to Joe's to see all that sat upon the table was a tequila shot and another rose but this time purple.

Joe came over to see Meredith with another tequila shot. He saw the puzzled look upon her face.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Derek. He keeps leaving me roses at different places with-'

Meredith was cut off at the sound of the bell ringing as the door opened and a man walked through. She was about to carry on telling Joe what Derek was up to and if he knew anything about it when the man asked "is Meredith Grey in here?".

"Yeah she's here" Joe replied for her as she didn't want to answer that question.

The man came over and was wearing a tux with a name badge on it. "Hi I'm Nathan. I'm your driver for this afternoon." The man said holding his hand out.

"Driver?" Meredith asked confused whilst shaking his hand.

"Yes. Your carriage awaits you outside." Nathan replied.

"Carriage."

"I'm here to pick you up and drop you off." Nathan said to make Meredith understand a little more clearly. "We need to leave now though, sorry."

"Oh! Wait, Meredith I almost forgot. Here, Derek asked me to give you this." Joe said as Meredith stood up to leave.

Joe handed Meredith a note. It read:

_Meredith,_

_This afternoon you will meet Nathan. Nothing to worry about he is a good man. Go with him. I'll see you when you arrive._

_All my love,_

_Derek_

_X_

"You said you didn't know." Meredith questioned Joe.

"I didn't say anything. Nathan came right on cue and you must leave now." Joe said pushing Meredith out the door.

Meredith went up the stairs with Nathan to see in front of her a beautiful Horse and Carriage surrounded with all types of flower and a huge teddy bear inside. She smiled to see the effort Derek had put into this just for her.

"So, where are we going?" Meredith asked Nathan.

"You'll see." He replied with a smile on his face.

Nathan helped Meredith into the carriage and took his own seat at the front and they took of. They went through different parts of Seattle, past the pin and arrived at the local shopping mall.

The carriage stopped. Nathan helped Meredith out and took her by the arm into the shops. They went into the first shop known as Tally's where they went straight to the counter and were met by Carol, the little old shop assistant holding a slimming black cocktail dress with heels.

"Ah my dear, you must be Meredith. I have been asked to give you these to put on right now. But you must hurry my dear as its 5pm and we close soon" Carol said smiling brightly.

Meredith did what she was told with no questions asked. She got into the dress and looked stunning. She slipped on her heels and walked out to meet Nathan and Carol.

"Aw lovey you look beautiful. Wait until Derek sees you!" Carol said all excited.

"Sees me?" Meredith asked.

"Time to go" said Nathan placing a small silver cardigan on Meredith. With that he pulled her away before she had time to thank Carol.

Meredith was back in the carriage and had no idea where she was going and why she had to look the way she did. They left the mall and were going through Greenstone Park. It started to get dark now but Meredith was not worried at all. The only thing that shocked her was when she arrived to see..


	3. the perfect evening

**Aww there were less reviews for this story but oh well..keep em coming guys..tell me what you wanna hear/see!**

_The only thing that shocked her was when she arrived to see…_

Meredith's breath was taken away instantly. They came around the corner off the gravel path and what she saw was truly beautiful. What she saw was many Christmas lights hung up in the trees and below a candle lit table set with everything including the one thing she loved most sitting at it. Derek's head turned as the carriage pulled up. He stood up straight away wearing his tux, holding a single red rose. It was the most beautiful setting she had ever seen and was definitely the best quest she had ever been on! Derek walked up to her, took her hand and helped her out of the carriage.

"Derek- "Meredith started to say.

"shh. I don't want you to say anything. I want you to enjoy every moment of me and you." Derek said, cutting her off.

She gave his hand a tight squeeze as they walked hand in hand down towards the candle lit table. He seated her and sat himself. Derek then clapped his hands twice and a band of about ten people started playing a soft rhythm, of music that was very gentle to hear.

"I was wondering, if this beautiful lady before me would take this dance?" Derek said, a smile creeping on his face.

Meredith could not stop smiling. "Yes." She replied.

Meredith and Derek danced and danced together just holding each other. It was the best thing she had ever felt and she knew this was finally it for her. They broke apart but only to be served her favourite dinner of pasta. Everything was right that night. It was perfect and she couldn't ask for anything more.

Derek then took her down towards the side of the lake where they lay on a picnic blanket together looking up at the stars. Their hands instinctively went into each others as she moved herself right in to his arms and they just laid there, together.

"Thank you. Tonight has been perfect. Every minute of it." Meredith said, barely above a whisper.

"Mer, when you told me you wanted heat, romance and to feel like a lady, I wanted to give you something you would remember for a very long time. It needed to involve mystery and this right now is very much so romantic and you will experience heat" Derek said, letting his feelings out.

Meredith giggled at this and was looking forward to what was to come later tonight back at her place.

Derek continued. "Mer, you a true breath of fresh air to me. Your perfect so I knew I had to make it perfect. This night I will cherish forever because its just you and me. I couldn't ask for more because I've got what I wanted and its right here in my arms. All I can say now is that, I love you. I love you with every bit of my heart and soul and I'll even tell the whole world the fact that I love you!"

Tears were streaming from Meredith's green eyes. Derek took her face in her hand and with his thumb, wiped away the tears. She could not reply to this. He made this perfect for her because he loved her with everything he had. Meredith leaned in and kissed him.

They continued to lay there for another half an hour until Meredith started to shiver. Derek took his jacket off and covered her up with his arms still around her and said "Lets go home."

Together they finally reached home and he walked behind her with his arms around her waist and up the stairs they went together. They silently closed Meredith's door as Izzie, Alex and George were asleep. Meredith turned around and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Derek, I love you to with every bit of my heart and soul."

With that, Derek kissed her passionately, clothes were being ripped off and together they fell onto the bed.

The heat was over and they both lied there, Derek's arms wrapped around her, never wanting to let go.

A smile formed on Meredith's face as she turned and laid on his chest, hearing the beats of his heart.

Derek could see Meredith doing this and said "It always beats for you."

**Okay so here is chapter three. Hope you guys like it. It was hard to figure everything out as perfectly as I could for this chapter for you guys to see the romance. I'm trying to figure out future chapters and these will be up soon as I have just started school again! Please tell me what you guys think! Please! Comments are appreciated! **

**-Mel.**


	4. Good Morning

**Hey Guys! Sorry for such a long wait!! It's taken me ages to finally sit down and write this for you! Preparing for exams so ill try make this worth it for you cause it could be a while between chapters! Sorry!!**

**Enjoy..And thanks for the reviews ******

Meredith's eyes opened slowly. A smile grew on her face as she felt an arm on her waist holding on. 'Thank god for an afternoon shift' Meredith thought to herself. She slowly turned around to face Derek, trying not to wake him. A sigh escaped from Meredith. Everything about him was so perfect. This was perfect. Meredith lay there for a few more minutes just watching him, enjoying a moment.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Derek said with his eyes still shut.

"I could be" Meredith said just above a whisper. She lent forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Good Morning baby". "Good morning to you too." Meredith replied.

Derek's eyes open to meet Meredith's. Together they just lay there in each others arms. Their love of one another so clear. "Did you enjoy last night baby?" Derek asked curiously. "It was the greatest night of my life. You planned everything so perfect, although I was quite worried off these strange men turning up knowing who I was." Meredith said with a laugh. "Yeah I thought that would happen. But we both know there's only one man in your eyes." Derek replied.

"Oh, is that so huh?" Meredith said placing her hand on his chest. "Yeah it is. You're looking right at him."

A slight giggle escaped from Merediths mouth. They both enjoyed each others company so much. They continued to lie there. Merediths eyes slowly started to shut again. She was starting to feel the effects of last night. She nudged herself closer into Dereks body feeling safe, warm. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her in. The smell of Lavender filled him up. It was satisfaction. Together, the nodded off.

Meredith woke up again at 10am. 5 more hours of freedom left. Derek lent into Merediths torso and planted small pecks on her shoulders and her neck. "Aw bub not now. I promise later. I've got to get up and so do you" Meredith moaned. She more than wanted this but knew she would be dead at work. Derek continued to make her want more. She slipped out of his arms and ran to the bathroom for a shower. Derek followed her, locking the door behind her.

Meredith was already in the shower. She closed her eyes, allowing the water to just run down her sore body. As she goes to reach the soap, the door opens and Derek jumps in. Before Meredith could speak, Derek raised a finger to her lips. "Saving water" Derek said with a grin. He closed in the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her small body. His lips come crashing down onto hers. A soft passionate kiss heated everything up even more. Steam rose from the shower. They were so happy together no matter what they did, all that mattered was that she really loved him and he loved her.

**Sorry for it being short guys!! I will update as soon as possible. Please review this with your ideas. Helps appreciated. Story will be updated as soon as possible. Like I say I've got exams so well wait and see. Btw I'm loving the new season of greys! Yay! R&R please!!**

**-Mel.**


End file.
